Young Justice Instant Messages
by Idioticdanceofidiocy
Summary: What would a typical IM look like if it included Robin The Boy Wonder, Miss Martian, Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid-Flash? The members of Young Justice and XxORACLExX have joined forces to let you in on a special, top-secret conversation with YJ!


User B107_ARTEMIS has joined the dialogue.

B107_ARTEMIS: hello?

User B102_ROBIN has joined the dialogue.

B102_ROBIN: hey

B107_ARTEMIS: great. what do u want?

User B105_MISS MARTIAN has joined the dialogue.

B105_MISS MARTIAN: Is everybody online?

B107_ARTEMIS: ... does it look like it?

B105_MISS MARTIAN: He-llo Megan! I totally forgot to invite them! Give me a second guys.

B102_ROBIN: Smart XD.

B107_ARTEMIS: real smart.

User B103_KID-FLASH has joined the dialogue.

User B104_AQUALAD has joined the dialogue.

User B106_SUPERBOY has joined the dialogue.

B107_ARTEMIS: ...

B103_KID-FLASH: all right! let's get this party started!

B104_AQUALAD: Megan- I do not understand the urgency of this... instant message. Have you lost the ability to contact us via telepathic communication?

B105_MISS MARTIAN: Oh, of course not! I, uh- just wanted to get more familiar with er... technology! I can end the chat if you find it distracting...

B103_KID-FLASH: oh, dry up aqualad. megan, don't end the chat because i have a very important announcement to make.

B107_ARTEMIS: robin? u still on because this is pointless, and wally- save your 'announcement'. nobody cares.

B103_KID-FLASH: hey!

B106_SUPERBOY: i do not understand...

B102_ROBIN: AFK

B105_MISS MARTIAN: Well, what has everybody been up to this week!

B107_ARTEMIS: *dies

B106_SUPERBOY: dies? what the hell.

B107_ARTEMIS: are u as stupid as you look?

B106_SUPERBOY: f*** u.

B107_ARTEMIS: go to hell, clone.

B104_AQUALAD: Megan, could you please just skip to the important part of this conversation? I do not wish to be rude, but I have other matters to attend to.

B103_KID-FLASH: u kidding me, aqualad? how the heck are u getting an internet connection? u hooked up to what- the atlantis personal wi-fi? because i searched the palace for 1 and let me tell you, all i found was a bunch o' seaweed.

B104_AQUALAD: Not now Wally.

BI02_ROBIN: ...you guys still talking? because this is L-A-M-E.

B102_ROBIN: what?

B107_ARTEMIS: just hurry up and tell us what was so damn urgent!

B106_SUPERBOY: it's not megan's fault! stop asking about it.

B107_ARTEMIS: shut.

B102_ROBIN: U-P?

B107_ARTEMIS: N-O. bird boy.

B104_AQUALAD: Megan. I will ask again, is this necessary?

B102_ROBIN: hey- where's Zatanna?

B105_MISS MARTIAN: She's currently unavailable. You know- father issues, I kind of miss her though... she was nice and totally useful.

B107_ARTEMIS: damnit megan! wtf do u want?

B103_KID-FLASH: maybe if u ask a bit more nicely shel'l tell u. stupid arrow-chick.

B107_ARTEMIS: go to hell.

B103_KID-FLASH: hey! i'm not the 1 who wrote off speedy.

B106_SUPERBOY: AFK

B102_ROBIN: Moron.

B107_ARTEMIS: agreed.

B105_MISS MARTIAN: Guys... Look I know were all still getting used to each-other, but Connor really isn't that bad- honestly. We just need to give him some time to adjust.

B103_KID-FLASH: u said it baby.

B105_MISS MARTIAN: Uh, sure- whatever Wally.

B104_AQUALAD: This is getting us nowhere. Contact me if the world is in danger and only if the world is in danger. Goodbye.

B103_KID-FLASH: dude- really! you mean, bye guys- i wasn't listening 2 u anyways cause i was busy making out with some random atlantis chick. it's not that hard to tell that truth man.

B104_AQUALAD: ... Have a nice day.

B107_ARTEMIS: k bye kaldur.

B104_AQUALAD: And you, Artemis.

B104_AQUALAD: Uh, stay sharp Robin :)

B102_ROBIN: Yeah, sure- whatever man. You 2.

User B104_AQUALAD has left the dialogue.

B106_SUPERBOY: bye.

User B106_SUPERBOY has left the dialogue.

B107_ARTEMIS: oh god, he hadn't already left?

B102_ROBIN: Well thank god he's gone now. Sorry Megan.

B105_MISS MARTIAN: *Sigh. Can you guys please just try to be nicer? I know he'll come around sooner or later.

B107_ARTEMIS: well megan, since ur the only 1 of us who seem to actually get the guy, how about u try? he won't listen to us anyways.

B102_ROBIN: It's true :)

B105_MISS MARTIAN: I can't believe you Robin. Hey! I haven't forgotten about you either Artemis, your just as bad as he is! Remember that time when Connor saved your sorry butts at that project Cadmus lab? You should just be more grateful- all of you!

B102_ROBIN: Uh Megan, you weren't there so I really wouldn't be talking. Besides, it's really his own damn fault anyways. Would we honestly have been there if he hadn't screwed us up in the first place?

B105_MISS MARTIAN: Damnit Robin! He's a clone- he never knew any better!

B107_ARTEMIS: goodbye losers (robin- u don't count cause u at least have a brain...)

User B107_ARTEMIS has left the dialogue.

B102_ROBIN: Yeah. I think I should go to. Bye guys!

User B102_ROBIN has left the dialogue.

B105_MISS MARTIAN: Guys! Is there anybody in the world that really gets me?

B103_KID-FLASH: hey baby.

User B105_MISS MARTIAN has left the dialogue.

B103_KID-FLASH: damn.


End file.
